Cendrillon
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: Le soir du bal de la Saint Valentin, Hermione décide de devenir une autre le temps de cette soirée sans se douter des conséquences.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :**** Cendrillon**

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, son créateur est J..

**Genre :** Romance (HPxHG), Humour

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé :** Le soir du bal de la Saint Valentin, Hermione décide de devenir une autre le temps de cette soirée sans se douter des conséquences.

**Nda :** Me revoilà dans le HP finalement. Dans cette fic, il peut y avoir du OOC (Out Of Characters), ça fait un moment que je ne me suis pas intéressée à la saga. Je ne sais pas exactement combien il y aura de chapitres, mais ça ne va pas durer une éternité (4 au maxi je pense). Voilà, sur ce…

Bonne Lecture !

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 1**

**Belle à tout Prix**

**.oO°Oo.**

Aujourd'hui était un jour détestable. Ensoleillé, c'est vrai, et il fallait avoué que le temps était doux pour un mois de février…

Mais ça ne changeait rien !

Hermione étudiait tranquillement à la bibliothèque. Elle s'était isolée en espérant se concentrer pleinement sur sa lecture. Bientôt les examens ! Elle se devait de suivre son programme de révisions à la lettre. Même si la route vers le 100% de réussite était semée d'embûches. Surtout à cette période de l'année…

La jeune sorcière de dix-sept ans toussota pour la énième fois. Elle n'osait sortir le nez de son bouquin. Elle se le refusait… Mais par pitié, ces jeunes gens en chaleur ne pouvaient pas aller se faire des câlins plus loin ?! Pour Hermione, faire de telles choses dans un lieu aussi sacré que la bibliothèque était un blasphème. Mais elle était bien trop gênée pour se tourner vers le couple derrière elle et les engueuler. Pourquoi cette période de l'année échauffait ainsi les esprits des élèves de Poudlard ? Elle se posait la question tous les ans, et tous les ans elle ne trouvait pas la réponse qui justifiait un tel comportement…

La fille derrière elle laissa échapper un gémissement.

…OBSENE !

C'en était trop. Hermione rangea ses affaires à vitesse grand V. Si elle avait le droit à ça à une table isolée, alors elle prendrait le risque de s'énerver à une table plus en vue… près du bureau de la bibliothécaire ça sera parfait ! Elle s'installa à la table, ignorant tant qu'elle put les couples autour d'elle.

Si ce jour était un jour détestable, demain serait pire… La saint Valentin. En cette occasion, le directeur organisait un bal. La jeune fille était certaine qu'elle serait la seule à s'y rendre sans cavalier. Personne ne lui avait fait de propositions. Elle ne s'était pas inquiétée pendant longtemps, certaine que messire Weasley oserait lui demander d'être sa partenaire. Mais cet imbécile avait déclaré forfait après plusieurs demandes ratées. En même temps, on ne peut pas s'attendre à être écouté en entrant dans une chambre de préfet sans frapper, découvrant par la même occasion sa meilleure amie sortie de la douche, et donc nue… Et ce n'était qu'un exemple parmi toutes les bourdes qu'il avait accumulées, trop touché par cet étrange syndrome saint valentin pour réfléchir correctement. Ron avait finalement invité Luna à la soirée…

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Elle leva vaguement les yeux Seamus s'était assis à côté d'elle. En croisant son regard, il comprit qu'il avait tout intérêt à être bref.

« C'est délicat à te demander… »

… Peut-être qu'il allait lui demander d'aller au bal avec lui… Mais il n'avait pas déjà une cavalière ?

« Je t'écoute, Seamus.

- Euh… C'est au sujet de demain… »

Ou peut-être que son amie avait finalement décliné son invitation.

« Comme je me suis endormi au dernier cours de Potion, Rogue m'a donné deux heures de retenues demain, en me promettant un test sur tout ce qu'on a vu dans son cours depuis septembre… Je n'ai pas pris beaucoup de notes et… Est-ce que je pourrais… t'emprunter les tiennes ? »

Elle en resta muette. Il avait d'abord commencé à parler très vite mais la dernière information avait eu du mal à sortir malgré tout.

« Pourquoi c'est délicat à demander ?

- Quand Ron est dans ce genre de situation, tu l'incendies encore plus que sa propre mère. »

La jeune fille passa ses cours de potions à son camarade en soupirant pour lui montrer qu'elle ne cèderait pas la prochaine fois. Après son départ orné de gentils remerciements et de promesses impossibles à tenir pour certains, elle se remit à sa lecture…

Hermione soupira en fermant bruyamment son livre. Non, décidément, elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer au milieu de tous ces couples. Une pause serait la bienvenue. Logiquement, sortir de ce lieu présentement souillé aurait été la meilleure des solutions. Mais non, elle se contenta de rester assise, le dos contre le dossier de la chaise, les bras croisés sur son buste et un regard de chien méchant pour montrer son agacement. Ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours sur différents couples afin de les comparer et de faire un classement des plus écoeurants. Son côté romantique trouvait que le garçon qui susurrait des poèmes à l'oreille de sa petite amie était adorable. Mais son autre côté, celui très mécontent d'être contraint de mettre fin à ses révisions, lui aurait bien jeter un dictionnaire en pleine figure… Elle observa un autre couple. Deux jeunes personnes un peu timide, n'osant même pas croiser le regard de l'autre. Le garçon semblait lui expliquer un cours qu'elle ne comprendrait certainement jamais si il s'obstinait à la coller comme ça… Puis son regard se laissa attiré par les deux personnes à sa table…

Ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle avait donné des cours à la jolie blonde, Elisabeth, en début d'année suite à des semaines de supplications… Le beau brun assis en face d'elle était son meilleur ami... Edward, d'après ses souvenirs. La blondinette lui parlait souvent de lui, mais elle insistait un peu trop sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Le jeune homme avait l'air de taquiner sa voisine qui commençait visiblement à perdre patience. Mais elle tenait bon. C'est pour cela qu'il commençait à lui faire des grimaces. N'en tenant plus, elle releva les yeux vers lui, prête à s'énerver pour de bon… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit sa grimace. Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rires. Elisabeth se redressa pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, mais n'aimant pas ça, il se recula vivement. Elle rit de plus bel… En croisant le regard d'Hermione, la petite blonde lui adressa un merveilleux sourire auquel elle répondit sans réfléchir. Elle semblait aux anges, même quand Edward fit le tour de la table pour s'attaquer à ses cheveux à son tour.

Curieusement, la vision de ce « non couple » toucha davantage la jeune sorcière que tous les amoureux qui se donnaient rendez-vous dans sa sacro-sainte bibliothèque.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? »

Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise et tomba nez à nez avec Ginny qui s'était assise en face d'elle.

« Euh… Rien du tout.

- Avoue, tu as finalement été invitée par Ron après tous ces échecs humiliants.

- Non, il a abandonné. Luna sera sa partenaire. »

Ginny dévisagea son aînée avec de gros yeux, pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Mais quand le côté en colère de cette dernière reprit le dessus, elle comprit que son frère était définitivement un abruti.

« Mais tu n'as pas pris les choses en main ? Je t'avais dit que si tu ne faisais aucun effort de ton côté, ça finirait comme ça.

- Quand il s'est présenté à moi la fois suivante, c'était pour m'annoncer qu'il allait au bal avec Luna. Tes avertissements sont arrivés trop tard.

- Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, tu veux.

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller à ce bal… »

La rouquine la regarda comme si elle était devenue dingue. Hermione détourna les yeux mais ce fut une erreur : ils se posèrent à nouveau, comme attirés, sur le non couple.

« Je sais que tu es déçue mais… Tu dois aller à ce bal.

- Pourquoi ? Rien ne m'y oblige.

- C'est ta dernière année à Poudlard, Hermione. Et ce bal sera encore mieux qu'il y a trois ans.

- Il y a trois ans, Ron m'avait demandé d'être sa cavalière par dépit, mais à ce moment-là, un charmant jeune homme m'avait déjà fait une proposition. »

Hermione rassembla ses affaires, cette fois elle avait l'intention de quitter cet endroit. Elle espérait également que Ginny allait la lâcher. Mais elle savait qu'une fois que cette fille avait quelque chose en tête, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Donc rien de surprenant à ce que Miss Weasley la suive jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne une réponse qui aille dans son sens.

« Et Harry ? Il ne t'a pas demandé d'être sa cavalière ?

- … Il devrait plutôt te le demander à toi avant demain.

- Tu… tu crois ? »

Ginny avait avancé le mauvais argument, sans doute s'était elle trop emportée. Hermione savait qu'elle l'aimait toujours, quoi qu'elle en dise, et elle pensait que ça pouvait être réciproque… Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'Harry aille au bal de la saint valentin avec Ginny, au mépris de la désapprobation du frérot possessif… Quand à elle, peut-être qu'elle avait également ce défaut là. Sinon comment expliquer le fait qu'un sentiment de jalousie lui serrait le ventre en s'imaginant l'entrée spectaculaire du Survivant avec sa cavalière ? Si jamais il se mettait à sortir avec une fille, elle ne verrait plus autant son « grand frère ».

« Même sans partenaire, tu peux quand même y aller ! Tu trouveras peut-être l'âme sœur demain soir ! Un prince charmant ! »

Hermione arrêta sa marche qu'elle avait accélérée dans l'espoir de semer sa meilleure amie et se retourna vers cette dernière, prête à mettre fin à cette ennuyeuse conversation une fois pour toute.

« Les princes charmants ça n'existent pas et je suis loin d'être cendrillon ! »

Sur ces belles paroles, elle lança un regard agacé à Ginny pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas insister et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais au détour d'un couloir elle croisa Neville. Ou plutôt, elle lui rentra dedans.

« Ah, excuse-moi Hermione… Justement je te cherchais…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il était tellement gêné qu'il évitait son regard. Hermione le connaissait timide, mais pas à ce point. Elle se dit que c'était certainement cette lourde atmosphère que produisait l'approche de la saint valentin qui le rendait nerveux, même face à elle. Parce qu'elle le savait très bien, elle n'était pas le genre de fille devant laquelle on éprouve une quelconque forme d'intimidation...

« Euh… Tu-tu sais demain c'est euh… c'est la saint valentin et… Pour le bal… euh…

- Calme toi Neville. »

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la gêne de son camarade. Le pauvre garçon avait du mal à reprendre le fil de ses idées après cette interruption et ne cessait de bégayer.

« En fait euh… Je-J'ai une faveur à te demander. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien euh…

- Je suis d'accord.

- Hein ? Tu… tu es sûr ?

- Mais oui. »

Neville afficha un grand sourire et lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci beaucoup Hermione ! Je n'aurais jamais osé lui demander moi-même !

- Euh…

- Ca fait une semaine que j'essaye de demander à Ginny, mais c'est toujours pareil, quand elle est devant moi, je n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots… Je ne te remercierais jamais assez. »

Est-ce que le virus de la saint valentin l'avait atteint elle aussi ? Pourquoi s'attendait elle toujours à ce qu'on l'invite pour le bal ? Elle était furieuse contre elle pour cette faiblesse. L'envie de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour s'isoler loin de cette maladie la fit hésiter à partir en courant en laissant Neville dans l'embarras. Mais elle avait dit qu'elle s'en occupait…

« Hermione ? Tu es sûr que ça ne t'ennuie pas ? Tu as l'air contrarié… Ce-Ce n'est pas grave si tu refuses ! »

Non, décidément elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, elle ne pourrait pas dormir ce soir…

« Non, non ! Laisse moi faire ! Je parlerai à Ginny !

- Merci ! »

Sur ce, Hermione lui fit un sourire et le quitta pour courir vers sa chambre. Quand elle retrouva enfin son refuge, elle s'enferma à clef et sauta sur son lit à baldaquin pour se cacher sous ses couvertures. Elle espérait certainement qu'ainsi elle serait guérie plus vite de cet abominable virus amoureux.

**.oO°Oo.**

L'heure de repas était arrivée et il fallait l'avouer, Hermione commençait à avoir faim. Vaincue, elle sortit enfin de sa cachette. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait finalement réussi à suivre son programme de révision. Peut-être que venir réviser ici plutôt qu'à la bibliothèque le temps que ça se calme était la bonne chose à faire ? En passant devant le miroir, elle se stoppa nette. Pas étonnant que personne ne lui avait fait de propositions. A part Ron, mais il était un cas désespéré… En réalité, trop occupée par les examens, elle ne prenait pas grand soin de son apparence. La preuve était que son uniforme habituellement impeccable n'avait pas pris l'air depuis quelques jours. Ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens, aucun maquillage ne décorait son visage pâle et ses yeux étaient cernés par les nuits de révisions intensives. Elle faisait réellement rat de bibliothèque… Ce qu'elle était en fait, non ?

Un soupir, une séance douloureuse de brossage de cheveux et elle se rendit à la grande salle pour manger avec les autres. Etrangement, elle n'avait plus faim.

**.oO°Oo.**

Toute la salle était infestée de couples. L'air était saturé d'amour, au point qu'Hermione dut se faire violence pour ne pas retourner sur ses pas ou vomir. Harry et Ron étaient déjà attablés, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Elle allait les rejoindre mais quand elle croisa le regard remplit d'appréhension de Neville, sa promesse lui revint alors elle s'assit plutôt à côté de Ginny, un peu plus loin. En voyant ça, Ron fit une grimace, persuadé qu'elle l'évitait. Harry voulut le rassurer mais le rouquin avait apparemment décidé de se morfondre toute la soirée.

« Ginny… A propos de demain…

- Tu t'es enfin décidé à suivre mon conseil ?

- Tu n'y es pas du tout. Tu as déjà trouvé un cavalier ?

- Hum… Et bien…. »

La jeune fille rougit en lançant un regard dans la direction d'Harry. Hermione se rappela soudainement son erreur.

« Harry t'as demandé ?

- Non, mais… J'espère qu'il va le faire.

- Tu… Tu as eu d'autres propositions ?

- En fait… Non. Mais contrairement à toi, je ne vais pas me morfondre dans ma chambre pendant que mes amis s'éclatent. »

Hermione fit la moue et reprit encore un peu de pommes de terre. Quelques minutes plus tard, où elle s'était occupée à manger et à éviter le regard triste de chien abandonné de Ron, elle attaqua à nouveau. ROUND 2.

« Dis-moi… Si Neville te demandait de l'accompagner, tu accepterais ? »

Ginny se tourna vivement vers son amie.

« Ben… Je ne sais pas si il oserait me poser la question en face mais… Pourquoi pas ? Quand il n'est pas paralysé par sa timidité, il est gentil et… il me fait bien rire par des moments. »

Le sourire attendrit qu'affichait Ginny redonna espoir à Hermione. Peut-être que même si elle se retrouvait « à se morfonde dans sa chambre pendant que ses amis s'éclatent », elle se féliciterait d'avoir réalisé le vœux de Neville.

« Figure toi, que ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il essaye, mais il n'y arrive pas. Tu devrais y mettre du tien… »

Elle lui adressa un sourire entendu. C'était exactement ce que sa meilleure amie lui avait dit pour Ron. Mais elle espérait que la fin de l'histoire serait plus belle. La rouquine fit la moue avant de lancer un bref regard à son prétendant. Elle réfléchit un long moment en jouant avec les petits poids dans son assiette. A la fin du repas, Ginny laissa Hermione seule et rejoignit Neville. Mission accomplie !

Malheureusement, son sourire satisfait disparu bien vite. Visiblement, Drago Malefoy avait décidé de s'amuser avant d'aller se coucher. Il lui barrait la route pour l'empêcher de regagner sa chambre.

« Alors, Granger ? Tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Laisse moi passer. »

Elle s'avança droit sur lui mais Drago l'empêcha de passer. La lueur dans les yeux de cette enflure ne lui disait rien de bon.

« Je prends ça pour un non. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même n'est ce pas ? »

Cette remarque la fit tiquer. Elle osa un regard vers lui. Il se réjouit d'être enfin écouté. Il désigna ses cheveux qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à coiffer. Il ne les toucherait pas, elle le savait. Mais cette pensée lui fit de la peine. Elle se sentait toujours inférieur face à lui. Il ne faisait rien pour arranger ce complexe, au contraire il la rabaissait constamment.

« Quand est ce que tu les as lavés pour la dernière fois, déjà ? »

Hermione baissa les yeux et admira ses chaussures. Il prit ça pour un encouragement. Pour accentuer son effet, il lui tournait autour alors qu'il débitait des vérités qu'elle connaissait déjà mais qu'il relevait de façon méchante.

« Regarde toi, tu es si sale. Tu as traîné dans les rayons les plus poussiéreux de la bibliothèque ou quoi ? Tu ne dors pas la nuit ? Je parie que tu ne fais que réviser à longueur de journées et de nuits ? Est-ce que c'est comme je le pense une façon de… combler ta laideur ? Tu restes caché à la bibliothèque parce que tu as peur de te montrer ? Ah ! mais où étais tu aujourd'hui ? Potter t'a cherchée partout tu sais ? Tu avais trop honte pour te montrer devant lui ? »

C'en fut trop. Elle tenta de le gifler mais il empoigna son bras. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais faisait tout pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de la voir pleurer.

« J'ai raison, pas vrai ?

- Tais toi ! »

Elle voulut se défaire de l'étreinte de son poing mais il était trop fort. Il serrait de plus en plus, jusqu'à lui faire mal. Elle lâcha un petit cri aigu quand la douleur fut insupportable. Quand il vit qu'il avait atteint son but, s'amuser et par la même occasion, se défouler un peu, il la lâcha enfin. Elle se massa le bras.

« Tu me dégoûtes… Ca doit être son cas aussi. »

Sur cette réplique, il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité d'un couloir. Hermione respira profondément pour se calmer. Mais les larmes coulèrent malgré tout. Elle se précipita alors dans sa chambre pour cacher son visage dans son oreiller. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la plus belle des filles de Poudlard. Elle se trouvait juste moyenne… mais peut-être qu'elle était vraiment laide après tout ? Les paroles de ce serpent résonnèrent dans sa tête. C'est vrai que même elle en se voyant dans le miroir cette après-midi, avait eu honte de son apparence… A présent, elle pensait à Harry. Pour elle, il avait toujours été un garçon séduisant, il était le Survivant, courageux, déterminé, généreux, pur et innocent… Elle ne méritait pas d'être à côté de lui… elle ne pouvait que faner la beauté qui se dégageait de lui. Il ne lui disait rien parce qu'il était gentil, mais il devait sûrement avoir honte d'être vu avec elle…

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ça la touchait autant. Y réfléchir était au dessus de ses forces à cet instant. Elle se contenta de pleurer toute la nuit. Le lendemain elle n'alla pas en cours. Après de longues heures où elle s'était fatiguée à sécher ses larmes, elle ne s'était endormie que quand le soleil avait commencé à se lever.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione ? »

Ca faisait deux jours qu'Harry cherchait Hermione. Il commençait à désespérer. Et voilà qu'elle disparaissait miraculeusement !

« Euh… Elle n'était pas en cours ce matin. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas malade, ce soir c'est le bal de la saint valentin… »

Si elle n'était pas en cours, c'est certainement qu'elle était malade… Hermione Granger se tuerait au travail ! Elle serait capable de venir au cours de Rogue même en crachant du sang. Ginny s'installa en face de lui et Ron et commença à se servir dans tous les plats succulents qui s'offraient à elle.

« Hermione a refusé catégoriquement de venir à ce bal.

- Ah ? »

Ron se fit tout petit, dégageant une aura de pure culpabilité qui commençait à agacer Harry. Quant à Ginny, elle trouvait qu'il le méritait bien. Il n'avait décidément aucun courage et chaque jour il baissait dans son estime. Pour elle, c'était clair : Si Hermione ne venait pas au Bal, c'était la faute de son crétin de frère.

« En parlant d'elle, elle ne mange pas aujourd'hui ?

- Elle n'est pas venue ce matin. »

Ginny s'interrompit dans son geste, sa fourchette resta en suspens devant sa bouche ouverte. Elle dévisagea son frère avec surprise. Quand elle croisa le regard d'Harry, elle se ressaisit et ferma sa bouche en posant la fourchette dans son assiette.

« Hem… J'irais la voir.

- Elle est sûrement à l'infirmerie.

- Peut-être. Comme il nous reste peu de temps avant le prochain cours, je propose que tu ailles voir là-bas. Moi je ferais sa chambre. »

Harry acquiesça et ils se dépêchèrent de finir leur assiette et partirent à la recherche de leur amie. Ginny alla à sa chambre. Apparemment, Hermione s'y trouvait. Elle était debout face à son miroir.

« Hermione ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

La désignée se retourna brusquement vers son amie. Ginny faillit ne pas la reconnaître. Elle était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, sa robe de chambre n'aidant certainement pas. Ses yeux étaient rouges et cernés. Cet état alarma la jeune sorcière. Elle lâcha son sac et se précipita vers elle.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu fais peur à voir ! »

A ses paroles Hermione retourna se cacher sous ses couvertures. Ginny s'inquiéta encore plus.

« Hermione ! Parle moi ! »

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. La rouquine s'assit sur le lit et tenta vainement de retrouver son calme. Son esprit envisageait des tas de possibilités, toutes ayant un rapport avec les examens approchant. Mais elle ne bougerait pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu une réponse claire. Hermione le savait et ce fut certainement la raison pour laquelle elle commença à parler, cacher sous ses draps.

« Je… J'ai honte.

- Honte ? De quoi ?

- Je suis… Je suis laide. »

Sa voix était tremblante. L'information mit du temps à faire son chemin jusqu'au cerveau de Ginny. Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Tu as juste mauvaise mine parce que tu travailles trop ! Il faut te reprendre en main, c'est tout ! Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils !

- Non, j'ai toujours été laide… »

Cette fois Ginny ne reconnaissait plus sa meilleure amie. Elle n'était pas du genre à se lamenter à ce sujet. La rouquine voulut voir le visage de son amie en retirant la couverture de sa tête. Mais la jeune fille résistait.

« Arrête de faire la gamine !

- Laisse moi tranquille !

- Hermione ! »

Hermione la repoussa si violemment que Ginny trébucha. En entendant son amie heurter un meuble, elle sortit enfin des couvertures. La jeune fille lui lança un regard peiné.

« Hermione… Tu n'es pas moche, tu es même plutôt jolie… Si tu te trouves laide, tu n'as qu'à faire plus d'efforts pour soigner ton apparence, au lieu de passer ton temps le nez dans les bouquins. »

Hermione resta muette et regarda, impuissante, son amie se relever et sortir de la pièce en attrapant son sac en passant. La porte claqua et le silence retomba. La jeune fille quitta son lit pour retourner devant le miroir. Tout le reste de l'après-midi, elle réfléchit. Puis une idée idiote lui vint. Le genre d'idées qu'elle avait l'habitude de désapprouver. Elle se mit à chercher dans ses bouquins. Cet élixir, elle l'avait vu quelque part par là…

« Non dans ce livre là ! Ah, c'est pas ça… »

Suite à une heure de recherches, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Un élixir qui faisait ressortir la vraie beauté des gens…

**.oO°Oo.**

Quand Harry lui avait posé la question, Ginny avait répondu qu'Hermione était seulement fatiguée à force de faire des nuits blanches. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il s'inquiétait de sa santé, la prévenant de faire attention et de ne pas faire dans l'excès. Mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle disait maîtriser la situation mais aujourd'hui il savait qu'il avait eu raison. Quand le dernier cours de la journée prit fin, il rangea rapidement ses affaires dans l'intention d'aller rendre visite à Hermione. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il prit une grande inspiration et toqua à la porte.

**.oO°Oo.**

Hermione sursauta. Si quelqu'un la prenait en flagrant délit de magie non autorisée, elle risquait d'être renvoyée de l'établissement. Elle s'empressa de cacher le chaudron et ses potions sous le lit et s'y jeta.

« Euh… Entrez. »

La jeune sorcière faillit s'étrangler quand ce fut Harry qui apparut derrière la porte. Il avait l'air très inquiet en entrant, mais quand il la vit, il réagit de la même façon que Ginny quelques heures plus tôt : il lâcha ses affaires pour s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'elle. Hermione rougit en se rappelant qu'elle était encore en chemise de nuit. Elle s'arrangea pour cacher son visage derrière ses cheveux touffus.

« Tu vas bien ? Ginny ne m'avait pas dit que tu avais une si mauvaise mine !

- T'en fais pas Harry, je manque seulement d'un peu de sommeil. Je vais rattraper tout ça ce soir. »

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit mais il se ressaisit et lui adressa un sourire rassuré.

« Tu as raison, ce ne serait pas raisonnable d'aller danser alors que tu es morte de fatigue.

- Hum… je n'y serais pas allé de toute façon.

- Pourquoi ? »

Hermione baissa la tête. Elle commençait à s'agacer toute seule à se plaindre de tout. D'un côté elle était rassurée de l'être, ça montrait qu'elle commençait à redevenir elle-même.

« Hermione ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas être la seule à y aller sans cavalier. »

Harry l'observa un moment.

« C'est vraiment à cause de Ron finalement ?

- Non, ce n'est pas sa faute… Je me suis trop reposé sur l'idée qu'il me proposerait d'y aller avec lui, je n'ai pas réfléchi à une autre alternative.

- Tu aurais pu me demander. »

Comme électrocutée, elle se redressa et croisa son regard. Ses joues se mirent à chauffer quand le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire.

« Je euh… je pensais que tu irais avec Ginny… »

A ce nom, elle se réveilla. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Ginny aimait encore Harry… Mais pourquoi pensait elle comme ça tout à coup ?!

« Ah bon… Moi je me disais que tu irais avec Ron… je ne pensais pas qu'il merderait à ce point. »

Pour la première fois depuis la veille, Hermione sourit. En croisant à nouveau le regard d'Harry, ils rirent même ensemble. Elle ne pensait plus à se cacher. A cet instant elle avait oublié qu'elle était pâle comme un linge, que ses yeux était rouges et cernés et qu'elle était en pyjama. Il lui faisait cet effet. Avec lui, elle se sentait toujours bien et elle finissait toujours par oublier ses soucis. La jeune sorcière laissa son regard errer sur le visage d'Harry. Son sourire était éclatant et ses yeux pétillaient. Quand elle le regardait, elle ne pouvait qu'être transporté par la même joie de vivre qui l'animait… Et elle regrettait de s'être senti aussi mal pour une chose aussi banale. Sa conduite avait été pathétique.

« Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer.

- D'accord. Amuse toi bien ce soir.

- Je vais essayer. »

Harry se leva et sortit de la chambre, laissant une Hermione pensive. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle retourna à son chaudron. Elle hésitait à présent. C'était tout de même immoral de faire quelque chose comme ça… Elle allait tromper tout le monde… Et peut-être que sa beauté intérieure n'était pas mieux que celle qu'affichait son mir…

Son regard s'était posé sur ledit miroir. Elle avait toujours un sourire niais sur le visage… Ce sourire la rendait plus jolie… Un regard sur le chaudron, puis sur le miroir...

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça… »

Sur ce, elle laissa tout en plan et se précipita dans la salle de bain des préfets.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Alors ? Comment va Hermione ? »

Ron sortait de le salle de bain. Harry y entra

« Je crois que ça va aller. Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de sommeil. »

Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain dernière lui. Une fois lavé, il en sortit, une serviette entourant sa taille, pour se changer. Ron était déjà habillé, il tentait de se coiffer.

« Tu ne voulais pas aller au bal avec elle ?

- Je viens de dire qu'elle a besoin de se reposer.

- Mais tu lui as demandé ?

- Je croyais que tu étais trop jaloux pour accepter qu'un autre mec sorte avec elle. »

Le jeune homme fouilla dans son armoire pour trouver le costume qu'Hagrid lui avait commandé pour ce soir.

« Mais toi, c'est pas pareil… J'veux dire… Je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt qu'un imbécile du genre de Victor. »

Trouvé ! Harry posa le costume sur son lit et commença à s'habiller. Le peigne de Ron s'était emmêlé dans ses cheveux, il essayait de l'en sortir, mais en vain…

« Et puis, c'est pas « sortir ensemble » ! C'est juste aller à un bal entre potes.

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu veux absolument que j'y aille avec elle.

- C'est vrai que ça n'a plus d'importance, elle n'ira pas de toute façon… Mais si vous y étiez allés ensemble, j'aurais pas eu à surveiller son cavalier… »

Harry soupira face à la logique de son ami. Quand il eut fini de boutonner sa chemise, il lança un regard à Ron avant de lui venir en aide. Le peigne était toujours coincé dans ses cheveux et cet imbécile empirait les choses…

**.oO°Oo.**

Hermione avait enfilé sa plus belle robe, s'était maquillée avec minutie, ses cheveux avait subit un lavage intensif et s'étaient finalement laissés coiffer. C'était l'heure de vérité… Elle tournait le dos au miroir, n'osant pas voir le résultat de ses efforts.

« Courage Hermione. Aie confiance en toi bon sang ! »

Retrouvant son courage de Griffondors, elle fit volte face pour découvrir son reflet, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Bien sûr, elle était mignonne, mais elle avait toujours cet air affreusement… Rat de bibliothèque. Son chignon était trop parfait, son maquillage la rendait austère, sa robe était belle mais elle ne la portait pas avec autant de grâce qu'elle l'aurait voulu...

Son abattement n'arrangeait rien au reflet qui se dressait devant elle. Derrière sa silhouette, le miroir lui indiquait étrangement le chaudron encore par terre. Un ingrédient et l'élixir serait prêt à la transformer en une belle jeune fille… Non ! Elle ne devait pas tricher… Elle tourna le dos au miroir pour prendre le chaudron et le vider dans la poubelle, mais… Elle s'arrêta net. Sur la commode à côté de la poubelle trônait une photo de Harry, Ron et elle… Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le visage souriant d'Harry…

… Juste ce soir, ça ne ferait de mal à personne. Comme le disait Ginny, ce bal serait le dernier…

Hermione soupira et reposa le chaudron là où elle l'avait pris avant de s'asseoir en face. En retrouvant l'ingrédient qui lui restait à mettre, elle farfouilla dans son petit sac avant d'en sortir un petit miroir. Ce dernier ingrédient la laissa songeuse. Elle espérait vraiment devenir plus belle avec cette potion... si jamais le contraire se produisait, elle n'aurait plus qu'à rester dans sa chambre toute la soirée en imaginant Harry Potter descendre les marches avec sa partenaire…

Mais pourquoi faisait elle une fixation sur lui ?!

Elle jeta rageusement le miroir dans le chaudron et une fumée bleutée et scintillante en émergea pour l'envelopper. Soudainement, elle fut prise de vertiges. Elle essaya de se lever pour échapper à la fumée mais elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. La tête lui tournait, elle avait du mal à rester consciente. Son cœur battait la chamade. La fumée bleue pénétra par ses narines et sa bouche, elle sentit quelque chose en elle. C'était cette substance étrange qui coulait à présent dans ses veines… Par merlin, qu'est ce que ça pouvait tourner…

Tant qu'elle se laissa tomber sur son lit pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin Chapitre 1**

**.oO°Oo.**


	2. Le Bal

**Titre :**** Cendrillon**

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, son créateur est J..

**Genre :** Romance (HPxHG), Humour

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé :** Le soir du bal de la Saint Valentin, Hermione décide de devenir une autre le temps de cette soirée sans se douter des conséquences.

**Nda :** Voilà le second chapitre !

Bonne Lecture !

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 2**

**Le Bal**

**.oO°Oo.**

Harry entendait la musique d'ici. Il s'était caché à quelques couloirs de la grande salle où Ron l'attendait depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Il hésitait à le rejoindre. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se mêler à tous ces couples qui remplissaient la salle. Et ces chansons d'amour qui forçaient l'entrée de ses oreilles. C'était pénible. A cet instant, il ne pensait plus qu'à retourner dans son dortoir… Cette atmosphère ne lui plaisait pas et il n'avait pas envie de supporter ça toute la soirée. Tout de même hésitant, il traîna du pied vers la tour des Griffondors.

« Harry ? La grande salle, c'est de l'autre côté. »

Ginny lui barrait la route, elle venait juste de terminer de se préparer apparemment. Elle était très belle dans cette robe qui épousait à merveille ses formes. Avec le temps, la jeune Weasley était devenue une jeune femme et Harry avait du mal à réaliser. Comme elle commençait à le pousser vers la Grande Salle, il sortit de ses pensées.

« Je n'ai pas très envie d'y aller finalement… »

En se tournant vers elle, il aperçut Neville qui descendait les escaliers. Finalement, il avait osé lui demander de l'accompagner ?

« Comment ça ? Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

- Mais…

- Ne discute pas ! »

La rouquine l'entraîna avec elle vers la bal, suivit de Neville qui faisait la tête, persuader que sa cavalière allait s'occuper d'Harry toute la soirée…

**.oO°Oo.**

Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Une affreuse migraine l'empêchait de trop se concentrer sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Avec un effort surhumain, elle réussit à se redresser sur le matelas. Un regard sur le chaudron renversé et tout lui revint. Comme elle se mit brusquement sur ses jambes, un nouveau vertige la fit tituber alors que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. En posant les yeux sur le miroir, elle cessa de respirer. Son cœur rata un battement. Elle se rapprocha de son reflet avec appréhension, ne sachant trop quoi penser. Ses doigts effleurèrent le visage qui lui faisait face. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle n'osait y croire. Les lignes de son visage avaient été redessinées comme elle en avait tant rêvé.

« C'est… moi ? »

Dans son agitation, son chignon s'était un peu défait et quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée qui la rendait si mignonne. Ses cils, étonnamment longs, faisaient ressortir la couleur de ses yeux, éclatante au point que ses iris lui semblaient être deux orbes dorés. Sa bouche, entrouverte par la surprise et la joie, était d'un rouge attrayant, lui rappelant les framboises dont elle raffolait. Après avoir détaillé son visage, non sans être fascinée, elle osa un regard sur le reste de son corps. Habituellement courbée à force de se pencher sur ses livres, elle se tenait droite. Sa poitrine avait légèrement gonflée et ses hanches s'étaient creusées pour donner à sa silhouette plus de féminité. A présent, elle portait magnifiquement bien la robe noir qu'elle avait acheté sur un coup de tête. Elle avait pensé qu'elle n'oserait jamais la porter mais… Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle avec.

Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées du dos de sa main. Un dernier regard sur son reflet et son habituel sourire apparut sur son visage. Mais il lui parut tellement plus beau qu'avant. Elle fit plusieurs tours sur elle-même en se détaillant, le bas de sa robe virevoltant légèrement, découvrant chaque fois avec satisfaction le moindre changement de son corps.

Un bref regard vers l'horloge et elle descendit de son petit nuage. Le bal avait commencé depuis longtemps. Après avoir enfilé ses chaussures, elle se précipita hors de la chambre, sans se préoccuper du bazar qui y régnait. Elle était également trop pressé de se montrer avec son nouveau physique.

**.oO°Oo.**

Insupportable.

Harry aurait dû se décider plus tôt, il n'aurait pas été embarqué de force par Ginny. D'ailleurs elle n'arrêtait pas de le surveiller depuis le début de la soirée, ça commençait à l'agacer. Il n'était pas le seul à l'être visiblement : Neville avait décidé de boire tout le ponche pour oublier qu'il était délaissé. Il avait de la peine pour lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'il en toucha deux mots à Ginny quand elle vint le voir pour la dixième fois de la soirée.

« Harry, tu veux danser ?

- Non. Demande plutôt à ton cavalier.

- Neville fait du boudin depuis qu'on est arrivé.

- Si tu t'occupais plus de lui que de moi, ça n'arriverait pas. Vas le voir et laisse moi tranquille. »

Ginny sembla en colère. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi mais quand elle le quitta pour aller voir Neville, comme il lui avait suggéré, il s'en désintéressa. Un long soupir et il décida de profiter de ce moment de répit pour s'éclipser. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de se lever de sa chaise, Ron vint à sa rencontre, un verre à la main.

« Harry, mon ami ! Alors ? Tu t'amuses comme un fou sur ta chaise à regarder les autres ?

- Tu me réconfortes, merci Ron.

- Ne sois pas si sarcastique. Non, sérieusement, au lieu de te morfondre, lève toi et demande à une fille de danser, ou va te servir à boire, je sais pas, mais reste pas comme ça, tu fais franchement pitié… »

Harry lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami. Il était un peu trop honnête, et surtout trop clairvoyant, pour que le contenu de son verre ne soit que du jus de fruit.

« Et comment je trouve une fille à inviter ? Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais y a QUE des couples ici et AUCUNE fille libre en vue.

- Si tu veux, je te prête Luna. »

Le pire c'est qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir trouvé la plus belle idée du siècle. Les boissons fortes ne le rendaient pas tellement plus intelligent, après réflexion…

« Non, merci… Où est elle passée d'ailleurs ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle allait faire un tour. »

Ron et Harry restèrent un long moment ensemble. Grâce à lui, Harry s'ennuyait beaucoup moins. Si l'alcool ne le rendait pas plus intelligent, au moins il avait un effet comique sur lui, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait même réussi à lui faire oublier qu'il était à un bal et le seul sans cavalière, au milieu de tous ces couples et de ce débordement d'amour dégoulinant qui donnait la nausée.

A présent, il parlait sport. Ron et lui était en désaccord sur le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de la dernière saison.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle lui apparut.

Elle était timidement entrée dans la salle et tous les regards s'étaient posés sur elle. Le sien également. Sa beauté ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention. Ce n'était pas seulement physique, même de là où il était, Harry pouvait sentir qu'elle dégageait quelque chose de magique. Ron continuait inlassablement de lui parler de Quidditch mais il n'écoutait plus. De toute façon, il n'entendait plus. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de cette fille qui venait d'apparaître d'on ne sait où. Parce qu'effectivement, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Ce devait être l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas été le seul captivé.

Le Survivant continua de la suivre des yeux un petit moment et constata qu'elle était seule. Bien sur, beaucoup de garçons s'étaient mis à lui tourner autour, sous le regard courroucé de leur compagne. Elle avait accepté quelques danses, quelques verres, lancés quelques sourires, quelques regards, mais se lassait rapidement d'un prétendant, surtout quand la copine de celui ci commençait à se plaindre. Au final, elle s'était assise sur une chaise, à une table libre et regardait les autres s'amuser, sirotant son verre et déclinant les invitations.

« Tu sais que ça fait dix minutes que j'ai arrêté de parler mais que tu n'as absolument rien remarqué ?

- Hein ?

- Ecoute moi quand je te parle ! Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça !?

- Quoi ? »

Ron soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et se retourna sur sa chaise. Il en resta bouche bée. La jeune fille, sentant un regard sur elle peser, se décida à se tourner vers eux. Les deux garçons, pris de court, détournèrent les yeux pour se fixer l'un l'autre. La jeune fille sourit avant de se lever pour remplir son verre. Un long silence s'en suit, où aucun d'eux n'osa retourner à sa contemplation. Ron le rompit, un air pensif sur le visage.

« J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

- Elle est élève à Poudlard, ça tombe sous le sens mais… Je ne l'ai jamais vue, je m'en serais souvenu.

- Non, je veux dire, j'ai l'impression de la connaître…

- C'est malpoli de fixer les gens, la bouche grande ouverte, vous n'étiez pas au courant ? »

Ils lâchèrent tous les deux un petit cri de surprise. L'objet de leur conversation s'était assise sans gêne à leur table. Elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson avant de planter ses yeux dans les leurs, tour à tour.

« Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? »

La réaction de Ron fit sourire la jeune fille, ce qui ne manqua pas de déclancher un violent rougissement chez le rouquin.

« Alors… Qui m'invite à danser ? »

Harry fut le plus rapide, déjà debout, tendant une main à la demoiselle, alors que Ron était encore assis, la bouche ouverte.

« Tu danses ? »

**.oO°Oo.**

Hermione jubilait. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur elle. Si au départ, elle n'avait pas su comment réagir, n'ayant pas l'habitude de tant d'attention, elle avait pris confiance au fur et à mesure que des garçons venaient l'aborder. Elle ne s'était pas autant amusée depuis longtemps ! C'était génial, elle se sentait elle-même. Paradoxal, il était vrai, vue la situation mais… Si son physique avait changé, elle était la même à l'intérieur. En réalité, avoir une autre apparence et savoir que ce soir serait le seul où elle en profiterait, ça lui donnait le courage de faire ce qu'elle voulait, les choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais faites en étant Hermione Granger. Cette soirée n'était pas si désastreuse finalement… Bon, il y avait toujours ces couples, ce syndrome amoureux écoeurant, mais elle n'y faisait pas attention pour une fois.

Assise seule à une table, Hermione avait décidé de faire une petite pause. Se faire aborder par des garçons n'était pas si plaisant, surtout quand ils ont des petites amies jalouses. M'enfin, peu importait à la jeune sorcière. Son regard avait retrouvé son non couple fétiche : Elisabeth et Edward. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils viennent ensemble. Elle commençait à se demander si ils n'étaient pas un vrai couple…

Ses réflexions prirent fin lorsque Hermione sentit deux regards posés sur elle. Ron et Harry, pris sur le fait, détournèrent les yeux. Un sourire éclaira soudain son visage, tout comme l'idée qui venait d'émerger de son esprit était lumineuse. Elle allait continuer de s'amuser. D'humeur légère, elle se dit que se moquer un peu de ses deux meilleurs amis ne leur ferait pas de mal. Surtout Ron. Elle voulait se venger. Pas qu'elle était rancunière, seulement, elle avait envie de profiter de sa nouvelle confiance et de cette humeur joyeuse.

La jeune fille délaissa sa chaise pour se resservir quelque chose à boire et se décida à attaquer. Les réactions de Ron étaient trop drôles ! Ce qui la surpris, bien qu'elle n'en montra rien, fut la rapidité à laquelle Harry lui avait proposé une danse. Elle s'empressa de prendre la main que son meilleur ami lui tendait. Elle avait dans l'idée de le mettre dans la confidence pour une plus grande facilité à faire tourner Ron en bourrique. Mais cette pensée disparue dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. Dès qu'elle eut croisé le regard de Harry, elle en oublia totalement qui elle était. Car ce regard qu'il posait sur elle à cet instant n'était pas le même que celui dont il enveloppait Hermione Granger. Ce qui la troublait ce n'était pas tant sa façon de la dévisager que le sentiment qu'il provoquait en elle… jamais elle n'aurait cru ressentir un tel sentiment en sa présence.

« Tu ne voulais pas danser ? »

Le sourire au coin des lèvres de Harry la fit rougir. Elle le suivit sur la piste de danse. Comme si le destin avait décidé de se jouer d'elle, le rythme entraînant d'une chanson d'un groupe punk ralentit pour devenir plus doux. Presque un slow. Hermione sentit ses joues se réchauffer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la situation prenne cette tournure et pour elle ne savait quelle raison, elle sentait que si elle prenait à nouveau cette main chaude que lui tendait Harry, elle n'aurait bientôt plus la volonté de se rappeler sa véritable identité. Mais ce regard intense sur elle la désarmait complètement, aucune résistance n'était possible. C'est certainement pour cela que lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées, elle était déjà en train de danser dans ses bras.

« Je te préviens, je ne suis pas bon danseur.

- Aucune importance. »

Par réflexe, elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant et amical. Un frisson lui échappa en sentant la chaleur émanant des mains de Harry posées sur ses hanches. La chanson dura une éternité. Hermione osait à peine croiser le regard de son ami. Mais au fil de la musique, elle se laissa aller. Après tout, elle n'était pas Hermione. Elle pouvait se permettre de profiter de l'instant présent sans craindre les conséquences. Alors elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Harry. Ils étaient tellement beaux. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un tel éclat pouvait y briller.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Hermione sortit de ses pensées. Elle détourna les yeux pour ne pas retomber dans sa contemplation. Elle était rougissante et elle espérait qu'il ne remarqua rien. Mais c'était peine perdue.

« Rien d'important. »

Il lui sourit d'un air moqueur. Cette expression la fit frémir, c'était la même qu'il adressait souvent à Hermione. Et si il l'avait reconnue finalement ? Elle releva les yeux vers lui pour détecté un quelconque signe qui lui permettrait de vérifier qu'il ne sache rien. A ce moment la musique changea. Encore plus douce et envoûtante. Elle se décida à se séparer de lui pour se diriger vers la table où Ron les observait, mais la main de Harry la retenue par le bras.

**.oO°Oo.**

La jeune femme avait semblé gêné pendant toute cette danse et il ne voyait pas pourquoi. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle, la confiance qu'elle avait n'avait cessé de croître. Il ne comprenait pas qu'à présent elle soit hésitante. Quand la musique avait pris fin, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la retenir. Une danse ne lui avait pas suffit. Cette fille provoquait en lui quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir. Une sensation dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Alors pour faire perdurer ce sentiment, il lui supplia presque une autre danse. Au départ, elle n'avait pas semblé s'en réjouir mais dès qu'il l'eut pris dans ses bras, elle retrouva son sourire. Un sourire qui sembla familier à Harry. Il l'avait certainement déjà rencontré, Ron avait raison, pourtant il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas pu l'oublier. Cependant ses doutes s'évaporèrent rapidement. Ce moment devint progressivement magique. Elle avait fini par baisser sa garde, la tête posée sur son épaule. Ils se balançaient en rythme avec la musique. Elle entrelaça leurs doigts, ce qui le prit de court. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient indescriptibles. Magnifiques. Harry en resta bouche bée. Il en fut si troublé, qu'il faillit trébucher. Elle se moqua de lui en riant. Un rire si doux qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la mélodie qui se jouait. Finalement, elle l'invita à se rasseoir, la tête lui tournait.

Ron était a présent en train de danser sur un rythme entraînant avec Luna qui était revenue. Harry proposa plutôt à la jeune femme de sortir.

**.oO°Oo.**

Hors du château, il ne faisait pas si froid. Le ciel était dégagé, laissant la lune et les étoiles les observer de la haut. Quant au sol, il était couvert d'une couche de neige. Une neige poudrée qui scintillait comme des micro diamant, de la poussière d'étoile. Mais Harry était le seul pour le moment à profiter du spectacle. Hermione était dans tout ses états.

Ça y était, elle avait perdu la tête. Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé lui avait complètement retourné le cerveau. Maintenant, elle se retrouvait au milieu du parc à la seule lueur de la lune et des étoiles. En temps normal, une alarme aurait sonné dans son esprit, mais là, elle était trop… trop… sous le charme.

« Tu as froid ?

- Non, ça va »

Son cœur battait la chamade comme avant un examen important. Elle se sentait fondre à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle. Comment pouvait-elle se concentrer pour battre en retraite ?

Elle n'en avait même pas envie !

« Excuse-moi, je viens de me rappeler que je ne connais pas ton nom. Moi c'est Harry. »

Son cœur rata un battement. Que faire ? Elle n'avait pas réfléchi à un nom d'empreint… elle tenta d'esquiver, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

- Alors comment dois-je t'appeler ? »

Il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Hermione retint son souffle et recula de quelques pas.

« Cendrillon. »

Il laissa échapper un rire et de suite elle se sentit stupide. Il était vraiment le seul qui avait réussi à lui retirer cette confiance nouvellement acquise. Même quand elle n'y pensait plus, il lui rappelait qui elle était vraiment. Ca l'empêchait de profiter.

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Tu vas t'enfuir à minuit dans une citrouille ?

- Qui sait ?

- Je vais devoir te rechercher dans tout Poudlard pour te revoir ? »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça une seconde. Elle n'avait pas non plu pensé à l'éventualité qu'il voudrait la revoir. Enfin, pas sous cette apparence.

« Tu peux toujours essayer, mais tu ne me retrouveras pas.

- J'y suis, tu n'es pas une élève mais un elfe de maison déguisé ! »

Hermione éclata de rire en s'imaginant elfe de maison. Harry la suivit rapidement dans son hilarité. Quand ils se calmèrent, une étrange atmosphère s'était installé. Hermione s'en trouva mal à l'aise. Décidément, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver cette fille qu'elle était censé être. Le rôle ne lui venait plus avec autant de facilité qu'au début.

« Tu vas trouver ça idiot et cliché mais… J'ai la sensation de te connaître depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas autant de facilité avec les filles d'habitude.

- Quoi ? Mais je pensais que Harry Potter s'emparait facilement du cœur des femmes. »

Il baissa les yeux, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Il se décoiffa instinctivement. Hermione sourit tendrement à cette vision. Inconsciemment, il l'avait reconnue en fait.

« Je ne suis pas un tombeur, loin de là ! Je ne suis même pas capable d'inviter une fille à un bal de saint-valentin.

- Entre nous, je déteste la saint-valentin.

- La fille que je voulais inviter aussi. »

Hermione s'immobilisa. Non, elle se faisait des idées…

« Qui est-ce ?

- Ma meilleure amie. Le garçon par qui elle voulait être invité a agi comme un imbécile. »

La joie d'Hermione s'aplatit aussitôt. Si il avait pensé à l'inviter c'était uniquement par pitié ?

« Je voulais vraiment venir avec elle, mais elle ne sentait pas bien…

- Je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu venir avec toi. Elle se serait sentie mal à l'aise d'aller à un bal de Saint-Valentin avec son meilleur ami, juste parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. »

Il releva brusquement les yeux vers elle. Hermione sursauta. Avait-elle dit quelque chose qui l'avait trahi ?

« Ca n'aurait pas été par procuration. Je voulais venir avec elle, parce que… parce que j'en avais envie, c'est tout. »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle-même commençait à prendre des couleurs au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait d'elle.

« Je comprends. Moi je n'ai été invité.

- Quoi ? Mais pourtant tu…

- Je ne suis pas comme tu me vois en temps normal. Je suis même tout le contraire. »

Elle baissa la tête pour qu'il ne voit pas la tristesse dans ses yeux. Mais il lui releva le menton.

« Si je t'avais rencontré avant ce soir, moi je t'aurais invité. »

Elle sourit tristement face à cette ironie. Mais elle se reprit bien vite. Au fond, ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre lui redonnait confiance et lui procurait un peu de bonheur.

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai trouvé le moyen de venir sans cavalier ! Je n'en ai pas besoin pour m'amuser ! Et puis je t'ai rencontré !

- Je suis bien d'accord ! »

Hermione lui adressa un grand sourire et continua sa promenade. Il la suivit jusqu'à un banc au bord du lac. Le spectacle de la lune qui s'y reflétait était magnifique. Ils discutèrent pendant longtemps. Ils entendaient la fête qui battait son plein au château. Bientôt l'heure d'élire le valentin et la valentine de la soirée.

Bientôt minuit.

Mais ils s'en moquaient, ils étaient tous les deux assis sur ce banc à rire de tout et de rien, c'était presque comme d'habitude, Hermione aurait pratiquement pu oublier qu'elle n'était pas censé se comporter normalement si Harry ne la regardait pas avec autant de fascination.

« Alors comme ça, tu crois être le joueur de quidditch le plus rapide de Poudlard ?

- Moi ? Non ! Pas seulement de Poudlard !

- C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe !

- Tu veux une preuve peut-être ?

- Tout à fait ! »

Elle se releva brusquement et se mit à courir dans la neige. Harry resta cloué sur place à la vue de cette femme qui courait et riait comme une enfant dans la neige. Nul doute qu'elle devait être une nymphe. Sa robe noire virevoltait dans sa course, flottant dans l'air comme un voile. Son chignon avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir et ses mèches rebelles caressaient amoureusement son visage souriant. Sa peau blanche et lumineuse était semblable à la neige. Elle lui faisait signe de la rattraper. Harry était comme envoûté. Il fallut qu'elle l'appelle une nouvelle fois pour qu'il réagisse enfin.

Ils se coururent après jusqu'à épuisement. « Cendrillon » était plus rapide qu'il n'y paraissait. Ils s'adossèrent à un arbre pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Tu es très rapide.

- C'est des années d'entraînement à jouer au chat. »

Harry se tourna vers elle.

« Tu vis dans les mondes des moldus ?

- Euh… Oui »

Hermione comprit qu'elle venait de faire une erreur. Il ferait plus facilement le rapprochement avec Hermione maintenant. Elle sursauta quand brusquement Harry lui prit la main. Il lui fit ce sourire en coin qui la faisait craquer à chaque fois.

« Tu vois, j'ai fini par t'attraper. »

Sa voix suave lui donnait des frissons. Si il elle ne reprenait pas pied maintenant, elle risquait de ne plus pouvoir faire marche arrière.

« Tu triches. »

Même sa voix était tremblante. Impossible de détourner son regard de celui du Survivant. Il se rapprochait d'elle davantage mais il lui était impossible de reculer cette fois, elle était complètement adossé à l'arbre… Mais… Elle ne voulait pas s'enfuir.

« Quelle est ma récompense ? »

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que, contre toute attente, ce fut elle qui pris possession de ses lèvres. Elle le serra fort contre elle, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle fondait littéralement dans les bras de Harry qui l'embrassait avec tendresse. Son cœur s'était logé dans sa tête et lui donnait le tournis à force de battre la chamade. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et approfondit le baiser. Elle n'en attendait pas moins pour accélérer la cadence, transformant ce doux baiser en un feux d'artifices. Quand ils n'en purent plus, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, le souffle court. Harry souriait niaisement et la jeune femme se mordait les lèvres, toujours les yeux fermés, comme pour graver le moindre détail de ce baiser dans sa mémoire. Au château, la musique avait cessé. Le compte à rebours avait commencé.

Bientôt minuit.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, Harry la contemplait avec amour. Plus qu'elle ne pouvait le permettre. En ouvrant les yeux, elle se réveillait du rêve qu'était cette soirée. Déjà elle regrettait, craignant ce que tout ceci pourrait impliquer. Elle aurait pu laisser Harry l'embrasser une nouvelle fois alors qu'il se penchait sur ses lèvres, mais elle s'échappa de son étreinte.

« Je… euh… je dois… désolé, il est tard et… Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'assimiler, elle se mit à courir vers le château. Arrivé dans les couloirs, elle commençait à avoir la migraine. Elle se fit violence pour monter les escaliers. Malheureusement, arrivée dans le couloir au bout du quel était sa chambre, elle tituba quelques mètres avant de s'écrouler au sol.

**.oO°Oo.**

On entendait le compte à rebours prendre fin. Harry tenta de la rattraper, mais il la perdit. Pensant la retrouver dans la grande salle, il s'y rendit. Mais dès qu'il ouvra la porte, on l'accueillit avec enthousiasme. Il n'y compris rien et continua de s'enfoncer dans la foule à la recherche de sa belle. Ron lui barra la route, un peu plus saoul que tout à l'heure.

« Félicitation Valentin !

- Quoi ?

- Toi et ta copine venez d'être élus Valentin et Valentine de la soirée ! »

A ce moment, on lui enfila la couronne et il fut poussé vers la scène, applaudit de tous. McGonagal le félicita et appela sa partenaire, mais celle-ci ne se montra pas.

« C'est ennuyeux, une dernière danse était prévue. »

Harry eut beau chercher dans la salle, il ne trouva pas la belle et mystérieuse Cendrillon.

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin Chapitre 2**

**.oO°Oo.**

Comment c'était ? Allez, une tite review pour la suite ?


End file.
